[unreadable] [unreadable] Repair and regeneration of diseased lung with stem cells is an exciting potential therapeutic approach for a variety of lung diseases. Increasing information suggests that cells normally not resident in the lung can be recruited to the lung and participate in structural and functional repair and remodeling after injury. In parallel, there has been a surge in bioengineering studies investigating use of artificial matrices as framework for three-dimensional lung regeneration. The combination of these studies with those utilizing stem cells and/or cell therapies is a promising rapidly developing direction but one that is still in its infancy. These studies have been further paralleled by significant increases in understanding the molecular and cellular events by which stem and/or progenitor cells resident in the lung participate in both lung development and in repair and remodeling after lung injury. [unreadable] [unreadable] We held a conference at the University of Vermont in July 2005, "Adult Stem Cells, Lung Biology, and Lung Disease", sponsored by the NHBLI and Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, that brought together relevant investigators as well as interested junior faculty and students to debate and discuss issues in this rapidly moving field. This conference was very successful and resulted in a series of guidelines for basic and translation research to be utilized by both investigators and by funding agencies. The meeting also was the impetus for an NHBLI RFA "HL-07-003, Collaborative Studies on Lung Stem Cell [unreadable] Biology and Cell Based Therapy". [unreadable] [unreadable] As studies of stem cell and cell therapies for lung diseases continues to move at a rapid pace, we propose to again convene the relevant investigators as well as representatives from the NHLBI, FDA, and non-profit Respiratory Disease Foundations to again debate and discuss current issues. One area in particular to be discussed is the balance between basic and translational research and the role of clinical trials in this area. As in last summer's conference, junior investigators and students (graduate, post-doctoral, fellow) will be particularly targeted for inclusion in both conference discussions as well as [unreadable] in poster sessions. As a new feature, students will be able to compete for travel awards based on blinded review of poster abstracts. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference is planned for July 2007 at the University of Vermont. Enthusiasm is already high among potential participants. We anticipate that this conference will again foster extensive discussion and debate and will significantly guide the directions taken in basic and clinical research of stem cells and cell therapies for lung diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]